A Sad Laven Story
by yuikshiro
Summary: Allen was cleaning around his and his boyfriends apartment, when he find he's boyfriend cell with a txt he runs out and meets a red headed stranger whats going happen?-oneshot Laven


Disclamier:

I don't nor will I ever own any characters only the right full owner Kat-sama may claim owner ship of anything but, my plot!

Discrpition:

Allen was cleaning around his and Tyki's apartment one day when he saw Tyki cell phone. What will happen?

* * *

Laven-ish

* * *

"Another day, Another load of your bullshit.  
It hurt to know that you lie every day.  
It hurts to know your love is fake.  
Now, when I look at your fake smile,  
It makes me ill to my stomach.  
You used me over again like a doll,  
Just to get what you wanted ?  
well I hope you got it.  
Lies is all I see, when I look at you.  
What do you see me as, when you look at me ?  
Someone you could use till they break ?  
Well guess what, you did!  
All your lies of love, was one even real?  
Did you ever really love me?"

A girl said on stage and bow. People clapped but one person didn't. He was in the back row with silver hair looking out the window. That poem the girl just read it was like his life. His name was Allen Walker 18 years old and just began collage.

Also not to mention had an attractive boyfriend. Who had been cheating on him with somebody else. How he knows this? Well, he read a text on his boyfriends phone saying 'Tyki I desire you right now pleases come now!' His boyfriend Tyki just used him as a sex toy.

Allen shook his head, Tyki didn't even know yet that he read it, because it was just a few hours ago when he saw it. Tyki was taking a shower whiles Allen was cleaning and his cell wouldn't stop beeping. So he looked and found out. Devastated the young silver haired boy ran out into a poetry reading coffee shop titled 'The Black Order.'

The silver haired boy sighed. He was always being used, but this time by his lover. Tears started hitting the table, the boy tried wiping them away. He didn't need people to see him like this , but the tears keep coming.

"Oi you know its not good to keep it all in" A red head said handing the young boy a tissue. The boy looked up and saw that the red head had taken the seat next to him. "I don't need your pity" Allen said turning the other way.

"Aww don't be like that I'm just tying to help you out man!" The other replied in a happy tone. The silver haired boy sighed, This was perfect being bothered by an annoying stranger. The red head frown after he didn't get a reply.

" Aw come on .. I 'm not that strange to talk to..." he paused and waited still the other boy didn't say anything sighing he continued, " Okay since this is getting badly I'll just tell you my name then we won't be strangers."

"Hm" The boy replied. The red head smiled. "I'm Lavi Bookman! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He said getting up and doing a little bow. Allen looked at him dully and sighed turning to the boy. "I 'm Allen Walker." he gave a bow too, but looked away again.

Lavi smiled, 'Well at least I got his name' he sigh the boy caught his interested ever since he walked in the door. His unique silver hair and the way he came in showed that he was troubled, and Lavi being the person he was found him interesting.

On the other hand Allen sighed. The tears stop and his heart felt cold, have a person sitting next to him didn't help. He just looked out the window to see that it started raining, he smirked just what he needed. Now he can't leave till it stopped.

The red head just stared at the boy. One minute the boy was crying the next he was smirking. Something must be wrong with the boy, and Lavi was going find out. The boy then frown after his cell phone was ringing.

"Ello?" the boy answered in a dull tone. Raising an eye brow the red head waited, he heard yelling on the other line and the boy just stared dully at the window. Then all a sudden the boy got up went to the exit and through his cell out, braking it in two.

The boy then come back and sat down, then went back to looking out the window, but that didn't stop the tears coming out of his eyes. Lavi blinked, this boy , whatever happened to him was making him cry, and that wasn't right in his book.

The boy was really a sight to see. He had beautiful silver locks and sad , but mesmerizing gray eyes, he was a cute guy, and also Lavi type, but Lavi got up and went away leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

'Finally' the boy thought as he sighed, but that was to soon for the red head come back with two cups. "Here ya go" he said handing one cup two Allen. Blinking the boy looked at the cup not touching it afraid that it might be some unknown substance.

The older boy looked at him and laughed. " Ha Don't worry its not poisoned!" He said taking a drink of the hot beverage. The young silver haired boy looked at it and took a drink. It was coca! He smiled remembering how his father always cheered him up with it , but the smile fade.

"What is it you want with me?" he asked. The red head looked up from the cup. "Hum?" he replied. "Why are being so nice to me! When I only just meet you!" the boy shouted. The red head smiled "Because you seemed interesting and also you looked sad. Is there a reason why a guy likes me wouldn't be nice to you? he questioned.

The boy was speechless. "You should know when I try to make a friend I always succeed at it." He said smiling again taking a sip out of the coca. The boy looked away, it seemed that the guy was going be persisted about being friends. Allen sighed.

"Fine I actually feel better talking to you so I guess we can be friends." taking an another sip of the coca he almost didn't have time to put it down when Lavi bounced on him. "Bloody hell what you are doing

"Oh I am just hugging me new best friend who super cute!" he said tighten hid grip on the poor boy. "Ca-can't bre-breath!" he managed to say. The red head let go as the boy filled his lungs with air again.

"Oh since we're best buddies now can you tell me why you through your phone ?" he questioned sitting back down in his seat. The younger boy looked the other way, making the red head frown and then sigh. "You don't have to if you don't wanna."

Allen looked at him then gave him a thank you smile. The red head returned it. "So do you have anywhere to stay tonight then?" he asked. The boy shook his head into a no, Lavi smiled. "Then you can stay with me ~! he said jumping and getting his coat and belongings.

The boy just stood there looking strangely at Lavi. They just meet now the boy offered him a home! There has to be a catch. The red head on the other hand was ready to go. He looked at his silver haired buddy who just stood there confused.

"Come on there nothing to worry about I promise I wouldn't hurt you" and with that they both went out the doors and into the foggy rain pouring down.

* * *

"Listen to me as closely as you can, you two. I'm trusting you against my better instincts only because I have no other choice. Take care of the Toguro Brothers. If I wake up and we've lost, I swear I'll kill you all!"- Hiei~

Oi OI guess what! You guys need to tell me were I can find a good shower scence or your just keep getting oneshots -_-. I can't think of anything ... My brains dead I think...

Review and I might write something we all enjoy Rape of A Moyashi~

bye~


End file.
